concept
by HoPpin
Summary: Apakah salah bila kami menyukai orang yang sama? Atau aku harus mengalah padanya? Misconception


_Apakah salah bila kami menyukai orang yang sama? Atau aku harus mengalah padanya?_

MISC

_casts:_

_2 members of boygroup "BOYFRIEND"_

_2 other casts who makes me confused_

_1 member of boygroup "U-KISS"  
__  
__and others isnt important for me .-.__  
_

_note:_

_this story is mine; plots, and of course the casts too. #LOL #Kicked_

_enjoy the 'meal'~__  
_

* * *

Kwangmin menatap lapangan basket itu dengan ragu. Berkali-kali ia melirik gerbang yang agak sedikit terbuka. Ia bingung, benar-benar bingung, ingin masuk atau tidak?

Bila ia tidak masuk ia hanya akan seperti seorang namja aneh yang sedang menatap lapangan yang kosong, lebih mirip orang yang punya masalah.

Tapi bila masuk ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa di dalam.

Dilema

Tapi ia tidak ingin pulang sekarang. Ia sakit. Sakit sekali. Dan dia tidak tahu harus ke mana selain ke lapangan basket itu. Galau.

"Hei. Kenapa nggak masuk?" tanya sebuah suara.

Kwangmin menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis di ujung sana. Kwangmin tercekat. Gadis itu … kenapa bisa di sini?

"Kau …."

Gadis itu diam sesaat, ia memangdang Kwangmin dari atas ke bawah sambil mengunyah permen karet. Dia lalu tersadar, lalu menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau Kwangmin _Sunbae_? Adiknya Youngmin _Oppa_, kan?" tebak gadis itu.

Kwangmin masih diam. Lalu mengangguk.

"Pantas saja, kukira Young-Oppa memotong rambutnya," ujar gadis itu. Kwangmin refleks memegang rambutnya yang memang lebih pendek dari kakaknya.

"Kau tidak masuk?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap Kwangmin. Kwangmin sendiri melihat sesuatu yang terjepit di antara perut dan lengan kiri yeoja itu, sebuah bola basket.

"Tapi … bukankah kau tadi pergi dengan—"

"Oh, aku kabur dari orang itu," jelas gadis itu agak geli saat mengatakannya, "dia terus mengejarku padahal sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukainya. Dasar, Cowok bodoh."

Kwangmin terbelalak. Gadis ini … kabur dari Youngmin?

Ya, kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu. Kwangmin melihat Youngmin berjalan dengan gadis ini. mesra sekali, berpegangan tangan, sesekali bahkan gadis ini menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Youngmin. Tapi kenapa dia kabur sementara setengah jam yang lalu Kwangmin sendiri melihatnya begitu dekat dengan dengan kakaknya. Dan kenapa bisa ia mengatakan kalau ia tidak menyukai Youngmin padahal setengah jam yang lalu gadis ini begitu mesra dengan kakaknya?

Apa gadis ini hanya mempermainkan kakaknya? Tapi dari penampilannya, ia tidak terlihat seperti gadis yang suka mepermainkan orang.

"_Itu, kan, hanya penampilannya saja, Kwangmin! Bisa saja ia ular berkepala dua, kan?_" gerutu Kwangmin sambil menempleng sendiri kepalanya.

"Ya!" gadis itu memanggil kembali. Kwangmin menoleh padanya, gadis itu sudah mengganti baju seragamnya dengan kaus olahraga. Ia masih mengunyah permen karet dan tengah menatap Kwangmin dengan pandangan '_mau-ikut-main-tidak-?' _sambil mendribble bola di tempat.

Kwangmin masih agak ragu, tapi akhirnya ia membuka pintu gerbang lapangan itu lalu menaruh tasnya di salah satu bangku panjang yang berada di pinggir lapangan, lalu menarik lengan bajunya yang pangjang dan berlari kecil.

Gadis itu tersenyum, sepertinya ia senang karena tidak harus main sendirian.

Gadis itu melempar bola ke ring. Dan …

"MASUK! 3 POIN!" serunya girang. Dia lalu berlari hendak mengambil bola yang masih memantul. Namun terlambat, dirasakannya seseorang berlari dari belakangnya dan dengan cekatan, orang itu mengambil bola basket yang tengah memantul di dekat ring, lalu membawanya ke tengah lapang.

"Kau yakin bisa memasukkannya dari sana, Sunbae?" tanya gadis itu tidak yakin.

Kwangmin menyeringai untuk mencemooh. Ia lalu melempar bola itu dengan pasti dan.

Masuk!

"9 poin untuk tembakan itu!" seru Kwangmin. Gadis itu tertawa meledek, "tidak ada 9 poin!"

Kwangmin ikut tertawa, lalu dengan cepat ia berlari menuju bola yang masih memantul. Tapi ia kalah cepat, gadis itu sudah lebih dulu mengambilnya dan dengan yakin membawanya ke tengah lapangan. Dengan cepat, ia berbalik dan melempar bola itu.

"MASUK!" seru gadis itu.

….

….

Tawa Kwangmin meledak, "masuk dari mana?"

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu dengan kesal menendang kaki kwangmin, membuat Kwangmin merintih sambil melompat dengan memegang kakinya.

"HEI! INI SAKIT—"

Kwangmin menghentakkan kakinya, ia ingin meledak. Bukan, bukan meledak hingga hancur berkepi-keping. Tapi meledak marah. Kwangmin berlari ke arah gadis itu lalu menepuk punggung gadis itu dan membalikkan badannya.

"HEI! KAU—"

Kwangmin tercekat. Wajah gadis itu sudah memerah, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"—baik-baik saja?" tanya Kwangmin khawatir. Air mata gads itu mulai tumpah.

"Ma … maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Selalu saja dia. Semuanya untuk dia. Mereka bilang dia lebih baik! lebih pintar! Lebih … lebih cantik! Padahal kita sama!" isak gadis itu.

Kwangmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu dengan gugup menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan.

"Terima kasih … euh, aku bisa memanggil _sunbae_ dengan panggilan _Oppa_ 'kan?" tanya gadis itu ketika tengisnya mereda. Kwangmin menghela nafas lega. Lalu mengangguk.

Senyum cerah mengembang di wajah gadis itu. Ia menunduk, lalu megangkat tas punggung dan bola basketnya, lalu ia membungkuk pada Kwangmin. "Maaf, sudah membuat _Oppa_ repot. Baju _Oppa_ sampai basah begitu."

Kwangmin tersenyum menenangkan, ia mengangguk pelan, "tak apa. Yang penting kau sudah baikan 'kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, _Oppa_. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya. Kwangmin masih ragu, ia selalu memperhatikan gadis itu. Tapi tidak tahu apapun tentangnya. Ditambah lagi, ia dengan mata kepalanya sediri melihat gadis itu bermesraan dengan kakaknya. Ia masih ragu untuk mengetahui dunia gadis itu atau tidak.

Tak ada satupun dari gadis itu yang ia tahu. No name …

"HEI!" panggil Kwangmin refleks, gadis itu berbalik, ia sudah berada di luar pagar lapangan. Memandang Kwangmin dengan pandangan 'apa?'.

Kwangmin terdiam. Ia tidak punya ide untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu. "Siapa namamu?"

Akhirnya.

Gadis itu agak kaget, ia terlihat gugup sekali. Nampaknya bingung untuk menjawab apa.

Kwangmin mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang. Tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Kalau kau tak mau memberi tahu tak apa," ucapnya, lalu berjalan melewatinya. Entah, darimana rasa pecaya dirinya tiba-tiba muncul.

"_O…oppa_ bisa memanggilku Rin," sahut gadis itu tiba-tiba. Kwangmin menoleh padanya. gadis itu terlihat salah tingkah, pandangan Kwangmin yang mulanya hangat, berubah menjadi dingin.

"Baiklah. _Bye_ … Rin," ujar Kwangmin, yeoja itu mendongak. Senyum Kwangmin sudah kembali merekah. Lalu dengan santai, ia berlalu, berjala menuju sepedanya yang terparkir di dekat lapangan. Dan dengan cepat, ia sudah jauh sekali dari gadis itu.

Kwangmin tersenyum , "Rin, ya?"

* * *

"Aku pulang~" Kwangmin melempar tasnya ke sofa di ruang tamu rumahnya. Dengan malas, ia membuka sepatunya yang terasa panas sekali dan menaruhnya di samping sofa.

"Kau sudah pulang, _Saeng_?" sahut sebuah suara. Kwangmin menoleh. Saudara kembarnya, Youngmin sudah menghempaskan diri di sofa, dan tidur-tiduran di pahanya sambil membaca sebuah komik

"Ya," jawab Kwangmin cuek. "_Hyung_ …."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Rin?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah Youngmin memanas sekaligus kaget. "Kenapa kau bisa memanggil nama sayangku untuknya?"

Kwangmin mengangkat bahunya, "dia yang menyuruhku memanggilnya begitu," jelas Kwangmin. "Jadi … bagaimana?"

Youngmin hanya menghela nafasnya. Wajahnya terlihat galau, "gagal di tengah perjalanan."

Kwangmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "maksudnya?"

"Kami pergi ke toko buku di mall dekat sekolah kita. Tapi saat mencari buku, ia menerima telepon dari ibunya yang mengatakan kalau adiknya belum pulang. Dan ibunya memintanya untuk mencari saudaranya," jelas Youngmin sambil menekuk wajahnya.

Kwangmin menahan tawanya dengan menyeringai, "Sebaiknya kau tinggalkan saja dia, _Hyung_."

Youngmin mentap adiknya dengan pandangan tak percaya, lalu menjitak kepalanya.

"Enak sekali kau bicara! Aku belum pacaran 24 jam kau menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya!? Cih, jangan-jangan kau juga menyukainya!" cemooh Youngmin lalu beranjak dari sofa menuju dapur yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang tamu.

_Pacaran?!_

_"…Padahal aku sudah bilang tidak menyukainya, tapi dia terus saja mengejarku!"_

Perkataan gadis itu terlintas di benak Kwangmin. Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu memiliki kepribadian ganda?!

"Kwangmiiiin~ ayo antar aku~~," pinta Youngmin sambil menggelayut di lengan Kwangmin dengan manja. "Kwangmin ganteng, deh! Imut, deh! Cantik, deh!"

"Hei! Hyung, umurmu sudah 15 tahun! Pergi saja sendiri! Membeli komik yadong saja kau berani, masak membeli hadiah untuk pacarmu kau tidak berani?!"

Sebuah jitakan sukses mendarat kembali di kepala Kwangmin. "Komik yadong apa?! Bodoh! Aku tak akan pernah mau membaca komik seperti itu," sahut Youngmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau dikasih?"

"Boleh sih," jawab Youngmin nyengir. Kali ini sebuah jitakan yang menadarat di kepala Youngmin.

"Kwangmiiinnie~!"

"IYA! Puas?! Ayo!" sahut Kwangmin naik darah.

Youngmin melompat girang, lalu memeluk saudara kembarnya itu, "MAKASIIIH! Tunggu, ya?!"

Kwangmin memutar bola matanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Youngmin kembali dengan baju yang lebih rapi. "Ayo," ajaknya.

Kwangmin mengangguk pelan, lalu mengambil dompet dan ponselnya, kemudian memasukkannya ke kantong celananya dan mengikuti Youngmin yang tampak bersemangat sekali.

Youngmin berhenti tepat di halte, ia melirik ponselnya, sebuah panggilan masuk.

Senyum Youngmin mengembang, ia menekan sebuah tombol lalu menempelkan benda persegi panjang berwana putih itu ke telinganya.

"Halo?" sahut Youngmin setelah mengangkat telepon.

Kwangmin memandang Youngmin ingin tahu. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk tidak ingin tahu dan berjalan ke bangku halte dan duduk.

"…. Ya, aku mengerti … hehe, Yaa … yaa, daah~!" Youngmin menyudahi pembicaraannya lalu menoleh pada Kwangmin.

"Kau mau ikut?" tanyanya.

Kwangmin mengerutkan dahinya. Namun wajah Youngmin malah terlihat sumringah sekali.

"Ke mana?" tanya Kwangmin.

"Ke mall," jawab Youngmin polos.

"KITA, KAN, MEMANG MAU KE MALL, HYUUUUNG!" teriak Kwangmin di depan wajah Youngmin.

Alih-alih takut, wajah Youngmin malah memerah. "Hehe, masalahnya, Rin ingin ikut juga. Dia bilang dia bosan di rumah, " jelas Yongmin, wajahnya masih sumringah, "Jadi apa tak masalah?"

Kwangmin tercekat. Masa iya ia ingin menjadi lalat dan melihat kakaknya bermesraan dengan gadis yang mengatakan kalau ia tidak menyukainya, dan lagi. Ia juga menyukai gadis itu.

Kwangmin hanya pasrah, ia menggeleng, "tidak. Selamat bersenang-senang, hyung."

* * *

Kwangmin membuka gerbang lapangan itu. Ia lalu memungut sebuah batu berukuran sedang yang berada di depannya, lalu dengan kesal melemparnya ke belakang tanpa menoleh. Ia kesal.

"AW!" pekikan suara itu membuat Kwangmin menoleh. Ia kenal suara itu.

"Oppa! Kau kenapa, sih?" tuntut gadis sambil memegang kepalanya yang sepertinya terkena lemparan batu tadi.

"Ri … Rin?"

Rin melangkah kesal menuju Kwangmin, lalu tanpa izin menoyor kepalanya. Kwangmin meringis, kuat juga tenaga yeoja ini. Rin lalu menggembungkan pipinya dan berjalan melewati Kwangmin yang malah diam membatu.

Suara bola yang terpantul di antara ring dan juga papan membuyarkan lamunan Kwangmin, dia menoleh memandang Rin yang sedang melempar kembali bola ke dalam ring.

"_Hehe, masalahnya, Rin ingin ikut juga …_."

Kwangmin berlari kecil menuju Rin. Lalu dengan kasar melempar bola yang ada di tangan Rin ke sembarang arah. Ia memelototi Rin yang wajahnya pucat sekali sekarang. "O … Oppa?"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU OPPA!" bentak Kwangmin, Rin terlonjak karena kagetnya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat, apalagi melihat wajah Kwangmin yang sekarang memerah. Kenapa tiba-tiba Kwangmin marah?

"DAN BERHENTI MEMPERMAINKAN YOUNGMIN! KALAU KAU TIDAK SUKA DIA, SEHARUSNYA KAU MENOLAKNYA! ITU LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA KAU MEMPERMAINKANNYA!"

Rin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksud Oppa … a—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MEMANGGILKU OPPA!" bentak Kwangmin lagi.

PLAK

Kwangmin tercekat. Begitu juga dengan Rin. Suara apa barusan?

"O … oppa?"

Mata Rin berkaca-kaca. Dia memegang pipi kanannya yang terasa panas dan berbekas tangan berwarna kemerahan. Kwangmin gelagapan atas sikapnya tadi, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Rin. Namun tangan gadis itu menepis tangan Kwangmin. Ia bergetar hebat.

Rin lalu berdiri, tanpa memangdang Kwangmin lagi, akhirnya ia meninggalkannya.

"Ri, Rin-_a_!" panggil Kwangmin. Namun gadis itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. "maaf …."

_Ia menyukai gadis itu, tapi ia juga membencinya. Dan ia menghancurkan hatinya._

_Apa yang sudah ia lakukan sebenarnya? Perasaan apa ini?_

* * *

Kwangmin menatap nanar Youngmin dan Rin. Keduanya terlihat sangat dekat sekali. Sesekali, Youngmin menyuapi Rin, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Kwangmin ragu sekali. Ia sedari tadi hendak berdiri, namun duduk kembali. Apa ia harus mendatangi gadis itu? Tapi bagaimana kalau Youngmin tahu? Tapi Rin terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Yo!" sahut seseorang tiba-tiba. Kwangmin mendongak, dan agak tercekat.

Youngmin duduk di sampingnya, dan ia tidak sendiri. Ada Rin di sampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia juga masih bisa tersenyum manis … pada Kwangmin.

"Ini saudara kembar Oppa, ya?"

Deg.

Kwangmin menelan ludahnya. Apa maksud Rin mengatakan itu?

Youngmin yang mendengar itu langsung saja mengernyitkan dahinya, "bukankah kalian sudah saling kenal?"

Ring menggeleng polos. "Tidak. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu Kwangmin Sunbae."

_"Rin-a … apa kau benci padaku?" _bisik Kwangmin dalam hati. Tapi tentu saja ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Namun di wajah Rin tidak terlihat kebencian atau kemarahan. Sorot matanya juga, masih sama seperti biasa, hangat.

"Aneh," komentar Youngmin.

"Aneh kenapa, Oppa?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Kwangmin bilang kalian sudah saling kenal. Dan … kau juga menyuruhnya untuk memanggilmu Rin," jelas Youngmin. Matanya menatap Kwangmin, meminta penjelasan.

"Hahaha, Oppa! Panggilan Rin, kan, hanya kau yang boleh memanggilnya! Lagipula sudah kubilang, kan. Kami-Tidak-Pernah-Bertemu, dank kau sama sekali nggak imut, Oppa," jelas Rin lagi, ia mengelus kepala Youngmin yang sudah menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

Kwangmin sepertinya belum bisa memahami gadis ini?

"Sunbae," panggil Rin, Kwangmin menoleh, "datang ke ulang tahunku, ya! Besok, jam 6. Ya? sunbae bisa pergi bersama Young Oppa."

"Eh?" Youngmin dan Kwangmin terlihat heran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin polos dan bingung.

"Kenapa kau juga undang dia, Rii~n?!" rengek Youngmin.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa, Oppa? Kan ramai. Aku juga ingin dekat dengan Kwangmin Sunbae," jelas Rin masih polos.

"HEI! Kau meyukainya?" tuntut Youngmin masih terlihat kesal.

Rin tersenyum jahil, "menurut Oppa?"

"HEI! Berani-beraninya kau! Sini! ku kelitiki!" seru Youngmin sambil bangkit dari bangkunya dan berlari mengejar Rin yang sudah lebih dulu melarikan diri.

Melihat mereka. Entah kenapa Kwangmin sudah tidak merasakan rasa sukanya lagi. Apa karena sikap Rin barusan? Tapi bukan itu. Lalu apa?

Ini semua aneh. Aneh bagi Kwangmin.

* * *

Kwangmin menatap ragu pintu gerbang rumah itu. Rumahnya memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumahnya. Sama-sama besar dan terletak di pinggiran Seoul. Sudah jelas kalau keluarga Rin bukan keluarga 'biasa-biasa' saja.

"Hei! Kenapa melamun?" seru Youngmin, ia sudah bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

"Ah, ya."

Kwangmin berlari kecil menuju Youngmin dan robongannya. Keempat namja itu melirik sesuatu yang dibawa Kwangmin. Sebuah bola basket berwarna biru yang baru dibersihkan, lalu diberi pita berwarna putih di mana ada sebuah kartu yang menggantung di simpulnya.

"Kenapa kau memberikan bola basket eperti itu?" tanya seorang teman Youngmin—ia dan Youngmin dan juga Rin berbeda kelas, dan ia tidak mengenal lelaki ini—mencemooh.

Kwangmin sendiri ragu. Tapi hari itu ia meninggalkan bolanya, jadi ia harus mengembalikannya, kan?

Untuk menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu, Kwangmin hanya mengangkat bahunya. Ia tidak ingin berbicara dahulu karena ia sendiri juga bingung untuk berbicara.

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan berjalan menuju halaman belakang, di mana pestanya berlangsung.

"Selamat Ulang tahun, Rin~!" seru Youngmin manja pada kekasihnya, lalu memberikan bungkusan yang merupakan hadiah untuk Rin. Rin hanya tersenyum manis menerima hadiah itu, ia lalu memasukkan kotak berukuran sedang itu ke dalam tas tangannya.

"Hadiah yang spesial," goda Rin pada kekasihnya yang sekarang tersenyum cerah dan mencubit pelan hidung Rin.

Youngmin lalu menoleh pada Kwangmin yang menggenggam erat bola basket itu. Dengan ragu, Youngmin melangkah dan memberikan bola itu pada Rin yang terlihat agak kaget.

"Maaf," ucap Kwangmin tulus, "dan selamat ulang tahun."

"Lho … ini, kan, bola Hye Rin," ucap Rin, membuat Kwangmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Siapa Hye Rin?

"Hyo Rin, cepat ke ga—"

Gadis itu tercekat, begitu juga dengan Kwangmin. Mata keduanya saling bertatapan. Apa ini? mereka kembar?!

Kembar?

"Hye Rin! Ini bolamu, kan?" tanya Rin, atau Hyo Rin sambil mengangkat bola basket itu.

Rin kedua, atau Hye Rin memalingkan matanya dari mata Kwangmin dan menatap bola yang tengah diangkat Hyo Rin. Ia membelalakkan matanya, wajahnya memerah. Ia lalu mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya cepat, acaranya akan segera dimulai," ucap Hye Rin dingin dan berlalu.

Kwangmin menelan ludahnya lagi. Pantas saja semuanya aneh. Rin yang dia temui di lapangan bola basket itu terkesan—atau memang—kasar, keras kepala dan sensitif dan tentu saja tomboy. Sedangkan Rin kekasih Youngmin sangat manis, polos, sopan dan jujur, juga terlihat feminim. Sifat yang berlawan.

Kembar itu memang unik.

* * *

Kwangmin berjalan mengitari halaman itu dengan pandangan nanar. Ia ingin pulang, kalau saja Youngmin tidak melarangnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukaimu, Dongho-_ssi_!" seru suara itu. Kwangmin kenal betul suara siapa itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau menyukaiku sedikit saja, Hye Rin-_a_!"

"TIDAK! AKAN! DAH! _HAVE A NICE DAY WITHOUT ME TOMORROW AND FOREVER!_" tegas suara itu. Langkah kakinya terdengar makin dekat. "Dasar. Dong Ho bodoh—"

Kwangmin dan Hye Rin bertemu pandang lagi. Kali ini dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Sangat … cantik," sahut Kwangmin tiba-tiba. Ia baru sadar kalau gadis ini sangat cantik. "Kembar, tapi tidak serupa."

"Ma … maksud Sunbae a—"

"Hye Rin-ah! Tunggu!" panggil suara itu lagi.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU!" seru Hye Rin kesal sambil memandang tajam lelaki itu.

"Tapi—"

"Dong Ho-_ssi_," panggil Kwangmin, ia mengenal lelaki ini. Orang yang menyebalkan. Terlihat dari sikapnya saat upacara penerimaan siswa di hari pertama ia masuk Seunghyun-_godeunghakkyo_ (Seunghyun High School).

Anak itu menoleh, memandang Kwangmin dengan gerah karena Hye Rin sekarang berlindung di belakang punggung Kwangmin, "tolong jangan ganggu _pacarku_ lagi."

Deg.

"Pacar?" ulang Dong Ho heran. Kwangmin mengangguk pasti. Dong Ho tertawa, "jangan kau pikir bisa membohongiku, Kwangmin-_sunbae_! Aku tahu kau selalu dingin tapi sebenarnya canggung bila berdekatan dengan yeoja!"

Itu benar.

Kwangmin memincingkan matanya, memangdang tajam Dong Ho, "kau mau bukti?"

Kwangmin lalu membalikkan badannya dan melumat pelan bibir Hye Rin. Membuat Dong Ho dan Hye Rin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "_Sunbae_?" bisik Hye Rin pelan ketika Kwangmin melepaskan tautan bibirnya. Wajah mereka dekat sekali.

Kwangmin hanya tersenyum, "ikuti aku saja."

Hye Rin lalu mengangguk, ia memeluk erat lengan Kwangmin, lalu mengintip Dong Ho. Wajah namja itu udah memerah karena cemburu. Ia lalu menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berbalik, meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

"Terima kasih … _Oppa_," bisik Hye Rin pelan, masih memeluk erat lengan Kwangmin.

Kwangmin mengangguk, lalu memeluk Hye Rin. Ia sadar sekarang. Ia sudah paham semuanya.

"Maaf," bisik Kwangmin sambil mengelus rambut gadis itu. "Aku salah sangka. Sungguh, aku minta maaf."

Kwangmin merasakan Hye Rin mengangguk. "Aku mencintaimu," bisik Kwangmin lagi.

Hye Rin melepskan pelukannya, ia memandang Kwangmin dengan tidak yakin. "_Oppa_ bukannya—"

"Aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya tidak tahu saja," jelas Kwangmin sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Hye Rin hanya menunduk.

"Mau, kan, kau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Kwangmin. Hye Rin mengangguk.

Kwangmin tersenyum, ia lalu memeluk kembali Hye Rin. Ia sadar, kalau ia dan Hye Rin sama.

"Hari ini, apa kadomu lebih banyak dari yang Hyo Rin dapat?" tanya Kwangmin tiba-tiba. Hye Rin menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tapi tidak apa, Oppa. Karena mereka bilang, mereka menyayangiku, Oppa. Aku senang sekali. Aku sudah mengerti sekarang, kalau aku dan Hyo Rin itu berbeda, tapi kami memiliki kasih sayang yang sama. Dan sebagai kakak, aku seharusnya tidak iri padanya."

Kwangmin mengangguk. Gadis ini telah dewasa rupanya. Ia ingat beberapa hari lalu, saat Hye Rin menangis karena ia menganggap kalau dirinya dan Hyo Rin selalu dibanding-bandingkan, dan selalu saja Hyo Rin yang menang. Saat itu Kwangmin tak bisa berpikir jernih, tapi sekarang ia sadar apa yang dimaksud gadis ini.

* * *

**epilog:**

"Malam yang indah," bisik Kwangmin.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Oppa."

"Hm?"

"Itu ciuman pertamaku."

Dan suasana menjadi canggung setelahnya.

* * *

done! finally

bagaimana, bagaimana? too bad, ryt? TT_TT

BTW, Hyorin di sini bukan SISTAR Hyorin, ya.

akhir kata. terima kasih ^^


End file.
